


"Urocze" pary

by Croyance



Series: Dom Wariatów [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, nie bijcie, nie wierzę że to napisałam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ma dość tego jak ohydnie uroczy oni są...</p>
<p>Czyli padł pomysł i napisałam. Nie bijcie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Urocze" pary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> RCS rzuciła pomysł, a ja napisałam jedyna wersję jaka dam radę. Nie biorę za nią odpowiedzialności!

Dean wiedział że nie ma normalnej rodziny. Nigdy jej nie miał, ale to co działo sie tu od jakiego czasu przerastało nawet jego. Patrząc na scenę w kuchni nie wiedział czy lepiej byłoby znaleźć najbliższą toaletę by zwymiotować czy od razu iść na most i się z niego rzucić.

\- Cas, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Ale wiedziałeś, że dziś miałem spędzić noc z Samem. Nie wiem dlaczego odstawiasz te fochy. - Lucyfer starał się uspokoić wzburzonego anioła, choć nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze.

\- Bo ostatniej nocy miałeś być ze mną. A przeszkodziły w tym wampiry. Więc gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?!

\- Cas...

Dean wiedział, ze powinien wyjść, gdy tylko Lucyfer zaczął wspinać się na kolana Castiela. Co się zobaczy to się nie od zobaczy. Nawet wybielacz w tym nie pomoże.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego w końcu nie możemy zamieszkać razem - wtrącił sie stojący obok Sam. - Każdej nocy moglibyśmy byc razem. Nie kłócilibyśmy się w końcu o to!

\- Ale ty i Castiel nie...

\- My co "nie", Luc? Nigdy razem nie byliśmy? Bo nie dawałeś nam nawet szansy! Nie mamy z tym problemu, tylko ty doszukujesz się czegoś, czego nie ma! - Sam zbliżył się do tej dwójki, patrząc kochankowi w oczy. - Jeśli tylko ciebie nie zje zazdrość, to my nie mamy nic przeciwko.

\- To prawda, Lucyferze. Bunkier jest na tyle duży, że moglibyśmy znaleźć tu kąt dla naszej trójki - potwierdził Cas.

Upadły anioł przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem swoim wybrankom. Nie wierzył, że jednak miał takie szczęście.

\- Nie chce o niczym wiedzieć! Nie chce niczego widzieć! Pamiętajcie, że ja tez tutaj mieszkam, a to już zaczyna byc chore! - wtrącił się szybko Dean. - Znosiłem wasze romanse, ale to...

\- I tak nasz kochasz, Dean - zaśmiał się jego brat. - I jesteśmy rodziną. Coraz większą jak widać, ale to chyba tylko plus. Chcesz bym zawołał Gabriela?

Dean zignorował jego słowa i ruszył w stron biblioteki. Rodzina, też coś. Gdyby choć raz mogł mieć ją normalną. Ale czego on wymaga... Kochał ich, jednak czasem byli obrzydliwie słodcy. A co do Gabriela... Był pewien, że ten czai się gdzieś i obserwuje. Przynajmniej oni z tej hałastry byli choc trochę normalni.


End file.
